Shape Shifter
by yatasu
Summary: An unknown figure ran through the forest of Forks swiftly, running away from the black robed creatures. She was a normal newborn, but in some cases, not so normal. The girl is the last immortal child...Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Wolves

**Preface**

An unknown figure ran through the forest of Forks swiftly, running away from the black robed creatures. She was a normal newborn, but in some cases, not so normal. The girl is the last immortal child. She is the physical age of a 5 year old, but she has an extraordinary mind and intelligence. She knew instantly why the Volturi wanted to kill her, but what is strange is that no one had told her that information before. It was like she had known all the secrets of vampires, merfolk, werewolves, and such. She had no idea how she had began running so fast, she doesn't even know her gift. 50 years of not knowing.

She had a deep feeling that she had lost those red-eyed vampires. _Her_ eyes are surprisingly gold when she was changed; they never changed into a different color before. When she had awaked from a burning feeling, her memories were erased, and she was alone in the woods somewhere in Canada. The girl stopped at a shallow pond, checking back if she wasn't followed anymore. She looked into the water and immediately felt shock. Instead on her own reflection, she saw a wolf's. The wolf was small, but larger than her real size. Her fur was snow-white, easily spotted in the summer, and very hard to find in winter. She looked beautiful, gentle, and even graceful just by looking at the reflection. This could not be her. Where is she?

At once, she suddenly realized that this great wolf _was_ herself. The wolf's eyes were gold; they were the same color as the girl's. The hit of great familiarity had struck her hard, knocking her off balance. She raised her own hand; the wolf raised _her_ paw in unison. This _is_ her after all.

But how?

Her gift as a vampire is noticeable now. Aro had already known. She felt as if she is in great danger. She groaned; the sound came out as a whine. What in the world is happening to her? Is she not a real vampire? Did she have a destiny to fulfill before she became a vampire? After all those thoughts, she decided that she wants to find out once and for all.

**Chapter One: Wolves**

Where am I?

I've been wandering around a really green forest for a few hours now. Too bad no one thought of putting a sign somewhere.

I soon heard growling noises on my right. I looked there and was instantly attacked by a gray wolf. I stared at her in bewilderment. Is she a werewolf?

The wolf hesitated for no apparent reason and then got off me. Er…I'm sort of confused here? I jumped up and stood on my paws, no longer lying on my back.

"Who are you?" demanded a boy, no man, a few yards away.

I cocked my head to the right and suddenly felt a pang of annoyance towards this…man. Who was he to ask questions? The man noticed my hesitation.

"Can you phase back to tell us?"

I shook my head.

"Why not?" The demanding tone was back. I could have told him, but I have no idea how to be the normal me again.

He looked into my eyes and I supposed he saw sadness and confusion.

"Oh…is this your first time phasing?" He asked with kindness and sympathy. I raised my doggy eyebrows and shrugged.

"Maybe we could help you…" He said but I growled at him, just a warning.

He sighed. "Perhaps the Cullens could help you."

I cocked my head to one side. Who are these Cullen people?


	2. Chapter 2: The Cullens

**(A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I woke up this morning and was soo surprised at the reviews that I immediately started chapter two! I dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed and here's the next chapter!)**

**Chapter Two: The Cullens, Beautiful House, and Horrible Smells**

Wow…

I stopped running when I saw a big, white mansion appear after we got out of the forest. It was like a beautiful meadow! The flowers were blooming and its aroma was perfect. It was like heaven. I wonder if these Cullens are able to help me…

The huge pack leader, Sam, gestured me to go forward. I did, and when my paws touched the grass, it was as soft as clouds. I love this place already!

When we walked up to the door, I could hear a women's voice.

"Ugh! That smell again!"

I sniffed the air. Sure enough, I coughed. Sure the scenery was perfect, but there was a smell that smelt like something rotten. Ew.

A man opened the door. The horrible smell grew stronger. The man was incredibly handsome and looked like a model. But being the child I am, I have no interest in "hot" men.

"Sam!" He exclaimed, surprised. "Come in!"

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Sam thanked, but I could sense he struggled to say Dr. Cullen's formal name. I think he wanted to call him something else.

"Please, call me Carlisle." Carlisle offered, trying to make things bright here. But with no luck.

"Thank you." Sam thanked again, and he went inside the house. I sat outside, wondering if I should go in too.

"You can come in also." A friendly voice called. I became extremely confused. It came from a different man, but I shrugged that off and went through the door.

Again I was astonished. The room was beautiful! The furniture were delicate and in style, and the room was dust-clean. It's marvelous!

"Thank you." Said another voice. I turned around. I saw the female that said that. Her voice was soft, so it can't be the first women's voice. And why was she saying thank you to me? I never said anything!

But when I took my mind off of the room, I instantly realized the disgusting smell was lurking around in this room. I stared at the faces in the room, one by one. I counted four pale and beautiful males, four _very_ beautiful women, and a little girl whose no bigger than the real me.

"What do you mean by "the real me"?" A man demanded. I turned my head to the side. It was the same voice that called me in here. Did I say that part out loud? There's no chance of that. I only thought it.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Carlisle exclaimed. "I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, my adopted children Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice, and this is my granddaughter, Renesmee."

I nodded my head, because I'm unable to "phase" back. I started to panic a little; what if I won't be able to phase back, ever?

Suddenly, a huge wave of calmness spread through the room and slowed my racing heart. Thank you, whoever did that.

**(A/N: I thank you everyone who reviewed again! Please click that green button right there please!)**


	3. Chapter 3: They're Vampires

**(A/N: Sorry for making this late and short, but I'm kind of rushing through this chapter for trick-or-treating! Here you are and remember to review!)**

**Chapter Three: They're Vampires**

Carlisle nodded at Jasper in thanks. What in the world?

Edward smirked. "Jasper has the power to manipulate emotions, Alice," He gestured towards a small, black haired girl, "can see the future, Bella is a shield, and I can read minds."

Wow that explained a lot…but not…

"We all are vampires."

I growled in surprise.

"She didn't know?" Carlisle asked Sam.

"Uh…" Sam looked embarrassed. "No, we saw her in the forest and refused for us to help her. So I thought I should get you all to help her out and I guess I forgot to tell her that you are vampires."

I didn't pay attention to his explanation. I was too overjoyed at the fact that someone was like me! I snuggled against Edward's leg, trying to tell him that this is a good thing.

"You know, you don't need to do that, you could've just thought that." He said.

I shrugged. It seems that it's sweeter that's all. Is there a crime for a dog-like creature to rub its head on someone's leg?

"Yes." He answered simply. Wow, I guess I didn't socialize for a long time.

"We're pretty sure that she's a werewolf." Sam continued. Joy. Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies. So…I'm both?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOTH?!" Edward shouted-asked.

"Uh…Edward…who are you talking to?" Bella, his wife asked, concerned.

"The white wolf." He told her. I HAVE A NAME!

"Then what is it?!" He asked sharply. Bella hit his arm. "Ow." He muttered.

I fell silent and didn't let any thoughts creep into my mind.

"And?" He asked, noticing my blank state of mind. He looked at Carlisle. "She's not thinking anything."

He nodded. "Maybe she's in shock. Perhaps we should help her phase back. Sam, you and Jacob," He nodded to a big man that just walked in. His skin was like Sam's. "Should phase and help her."

They nodded, but can I?


	4. Chapter 4: Phasing

**A/N: WAH! I'm such a horrible person :'( I left this story all hanging-like. But aren't you glad that I'm back and not dead? :D Here's the next chapter! And sorry if it's going to be short and not that good…**

**Disclaimer: You ask why there's a disclaimer here and not on the other chapters? Well that's because my disclaimer stole Harry Potter's Invisibility Cloak and I made it give it back! Anyways…I do not own Twilight. :( If I did I would be dancing in joy. But I'm not. Boo hoo. :(**

**Chapter Four: Phasing**

"OK! So, um, when you phase back from being a werewolf…you will be…uh…naked." The one called Jacob said awkwardly.

WHAT IN THE WORLD!

I stared at him blankly. Seriously?

"Seriously." Edward said. _Dude, just get out of my mind. You're intruding my beloved privacy and that is a crime._

"When?" He asked, now with everybody looking at him in confusion. _Now_. I thought, answering his question. The mind reader rolled his eyes. I wanted to stick my tongue out, but that would make me look like's I'm panting…and that wouldn't look so attractive. Blech.

Everybody fell silent. Including me.

"This. Is. SO FREAKING AWKWARD!" Emmett yelled out of nowhere.

"No duh." Alice replied.

"Anyway, I suppose we should start by phasing ourselves." Sam said, running to the forest. Jacob followed him and after a few seconds, two wolves came out in their place. One is black and the other russet—I suppose the black one is Sam since it's slightly bigger than the other. Sadly, I feel like a mini stuffed animal next to them. I am so tiny! Wah!

I pouted.

Gladly they couldn't see that I'm pouting, so I'm glad. I don't want to let anyone see that I'm actually unhappy that I'm short. But however, I'm sure that Ed, I'm just going to call him that to annoy him, knows that I'm pouting and that I'm calling him Ed from now on.

"That's such a stupid name…" Ed said. He growled. Dude, if I was in my real form, I would've smiled so innocently and my eyes would be begging you to not be mad at me. Every time I used that method to get myself out of trouble, it always worked. I would've owned him. But too bad. It seems like I'm stuck as a doggy forever. Yippie. Note the heavy sarcasm.

"So…you phase back by concentrating your thoughts." Edward, I mean Ed, said. I gave him a questioning look. How in the world did he know that? _And_ he just ignored my comment of owning him. "I'm just saying what Sam is thinking. He can't talk as a wolf you see." He answered. "And I don't' think I would be affected by puppy dog eyes." I rolled my eyes but nodded. I tried concentrating on my thoughts. Wait, wait, wait a second! I can't think of myself with _him_ here! I looked at Ed. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine. You can go to the forest and try and phase." How about Sam and Jacob? Tell them not to come after me too. "And Sam, Jacob? Don't go after her. Her orders."

I rolled my doggy eyes, and I ran towards the trees. I guess I should run farther into the forest, just in case Ed can read my mind from a _really_ long distance. I would hate that.

After about five miles into the woods, I stopped. I plopped onto a stump of a tree and concentrated on my five year old look. Through my eyelids, I could see red from the light peeking through the leaves of the trees. So peaceful...whoops, I'm getting distracted. I closed my eyes tighter and thought of my real form until I felt as if I'm going to have a stroke. I opened my eyes, but I still have that snow white fur. Aw…it didn't work…

I sighed. I guess I'll have to try again. Maybe I wasn't supposed to concentrate so hard. I closed my eyes again and thought of me with my golden eyes, round face, and the rest of my appearance. Suddenly, I felt a warm, no hot wave flow over me and seemed to enter my body, and out again. When the warmth disappeared, I didn't dare open my eyes. I'm afraid of failing again. I took a deep breath and opened my eyelids. I moved my fingers...WAIT I HAVE FINGERS NOW? I wonder if I look like a white wolf with hands…that's such a weird sight. I shivered, but looked down at my body. Oh…

I'm not a wolf anymore.

I'm…I'm…a vampire.

**A/N: Well…I'm, again, really sorry for not updating for YEARS and I understand your hatred towards me. But…at least I updated! :) I really hope that I'll update more frequently in the future.**

**And one last thing, please review! :)  
**


End file.
